


This is just the beginning

by CristalDawn



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Arguing, Booked out, F/M, Fightlessons, First flight for Gaby, Istanbul, New Job, Tension, wegotatail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristalDawn/pseuds/CristalDawn
Summary: This story takes place just at the end of the movie. The team flies to Istanbul for their new job. Gaby flies for the first time and Illya looks kinda sick. Solo gives them the details of the new job and Illya isn’t all too happy about it.





	1. First flight and first job together

Gaby looked out the small window of the private jet.   
She had never flown before and it seemed like in another life that she had been behind the iron curtain.   
She let her gaze sweep over the luxurious interior of the jet.   
Illya looked rather uncomfortable in his seat.   
She didn’t know if it was because he hated flying or because he was so tall and the chair was simply too small for the big Russian.   
Solo looked like he did this every day.   
He had buried himself behind a newspaper and every now and then his hand reached for the champagne flute on his small table.  
Gaby returned to her window.   
The only thing she could see were clouds and sometimes she got a glimpse of the land below them. 

There had been no break and just hours before the trio had been standing on the Terrasse in Rome and Waverly had told them that they would be a team.   
She had been afraid that the MI6 agent would get rid of her, but he had patted her on the cheek like a good uncle and told her to follow him.

The plane all of a sudden fell and the German woman held on to her seat.   
The Russian swore under his breath. 

“It’s called turbulences Peril. Every airplane gets into them!” Solo called behind the paper. 

“Not if they are Russian!” Illya gritted between his teeth and Gaby turned to look at him. 

Was he slightly green in his face?  
He was gripping his seat so hard his knuckles were white.  
Gaby got up.   
She still could feel the bruises from her fall with Vinciguerra’s car, but the nurse had assured her it would last just a few days.  
She was just halfway to the drinking cabinet when the plane lurched again and she lost her balance.   
Two strong hands grabbed her and as she looked up there were those blue eyes she saw everytime she closed her eyes.  
He was inches away from her.   
She looked at his lips.   
Gaby would have just come up a little more and she would finally kiss him.   
Illya lowered his head as if he was drawn to her.

“Did any of you read the file yet!” 

The two jumped away from each other and Gaby sank into the chair next to Illya. 

“No, but you enlighten us Cowboy” The Russian rumbled and looked over to the American, who once again had really bad timing.

“I just know we have to attend a gala dinner” Gaby chimed up and played with her pearl ring. 

“At least someone did their homework” Solo smirked and put down his newspaper.   
“In fact you will be my little sister and Peril will be my business partner!” 

“This is ridiculous!” Illya grumbled and Solo rose an eyebrow. 

“Russian would never be business partner with American!”

“True Peril, but you see we sell expensive horses and our parents knew each other. My father saved your father’s life. We grew up together and are basically friends! Besides I’m not going to be an American. Gaby and I will be British.” 

Gaby looked between the two men and rolled her eyes at their bickering, because Illya thought it was just impossible for a British man to safe the life of a Russian.

“Does this mean I will have my own room?” She asked between their arguing. 

“Yes, you’ll have your own room” Solo gave her a smile and for the first time she beamed. 

Illya didn’t look happy about it.   
The tall Russian shook is head. “This is not good!”

“Peril!” Solo warned his camerade softly.

“And why does the mighty KGB Agent think so?” She snapped. “Do you really think I need to be with one of you to watch me? I can protect myself. By the way I won our fighting match!” 

He gave her a long look and ignored Solo’s interested gaze.  
Gaby stubbornly rose her chin. She knew all to well that Illya had let her win. He had held back. How easily he could have snapped her neck that evening, but she ignored the fact.

“Gaby will be fine on her own. Our rooms are close together, but it would be inappropriate to share one!” He directed most of it towards the brouding Russian.

The rest of the flight was quiet and Solo looked more often over the edge of the newspaper.   
Gaby fell asleep eventually, rolling herself into the seat next to Illya.   
The big Russian was sleeping too or rather was pretending to be.   
The fact that Gaby’s head rested on the arm rest just next to Illya and her left fingers brushed the upper tigh of Illya didn’t seem to bother the Russian one bit.


	2. Arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they made it to Istanbul and Solo has to play the middle man between...well just everyone.

Istanbul welcomed them with heat.   
The sun was burning merciless from the sky and Gaby was glad about her big hat.   
Solo didn’t seemed to be phased by the heat and strolled down the gangway like he owned the whole airport.   
Illya trailed behind them and shrugged out of his jacket.   
His partners heard him muttering about heat from hell and in Russia the weather would never do such a thing.  
A car was waiting for them and brought them to the hotel. It was a nice one just in the middle of the city.   
Gaby followed the two men through the big entry hall.   
She had never seen such decoration and she had to shake her head about herself. She never had cared for such things.  
Gaby felt the stares of the other hotel guests as she passed them.   
She couldn’t decide if it was because she was accompanied by two fairly tall and handsome men and to be honest not only Solo made the women turn their heads. Or maybe it was because she still looked like she just stepped out of a car wreck.   
Not even the make up had covered some of her bruises.

“This is not what we have agreed on!” Illya just hissed as she joined the men at the counter.   
“Peril!” Solo called out for a warning.   
“What’s going on?” She tried to sound lightly.   
Illya was tapping his finger, so that wasn’t good and Solo gave the receptionist one of his smoldering smiles.   
Gaby didn’t want to know how many women fell for that. Well, she certainly wouldn’t and didn’t the first time he had given her that smile.   
“Alexei here wants to share a room with you!” Solo casually said and the glare he received from the Russian would have any other man run for cover.  
Gaby stared at Solo and then at Illya, who hardly could contain his anger.  
“As I just told the gentlemen here. The room you got booked in is not available at this moment! We are very sorry, but our hotel is totally booked around this time. We only have one room left!” Even though she spoke to Gaby her dark eyes were only on Solo.   
Gaby rolled her eyes.   
“Well, then give me your spare one!” She shrugged not understanding the problem.   
“Catherine” Solo said slowly.   
Not this time.   
She had done what he wanted in Germany.   
He had made her go with the Russian even though he had tried to kill her just the evening before.   
She didn’t care that in the end Illya had turned out to be different than she had thought.  
She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the counter out of earshot.  
Gaby made sure that her back was turned to the tall Russian. Didn’t want him to read her lips.   
“You promised!” She pressed out.   
The little mechanic could feel the burning of Illya’s stare.  
“Gaby!”  
“No! Not this time! I’m old enough and I can take care of myself!” She growled. “I shared the room the last time with him”  
He had the audacity to smirk. “I thought you liked it. Was Peril that horrible?”  
She glowered at him. “It’s not about Illya!” She pressed out between clenched teeth.   
“If he snores”, he looked at Peril over her head, “he doesn’t look the type. Does he even sleep?”  
“Why don’t you share a room with him and find out?” She patted her eyelashes at him.  
“I don’t think that will be a good idea!” Solo replied thoughtful.  
“But me sharing a room will? Have you forgotten our cover?”  
Solo shrugged.   
“I’m having my own room and I’m not sharing it with either one of you. Please let me have just this!” She pleaded. “Beside if I share with you a room there are no romantic flings with this job so….!” She rose her chin stubbornly.  
Solo could see that there was nothing he could have done.   
He didn’t care about his romantic flings, but he had to admit they had lovely staff. Beside Gaby was right.   
She had earned it and he wanted to give her the sweet taste of freedom.  
Peril on the other hand would go ballistic.   
He knew that Illya wouldn’t like the idea of Gaby being far away from them.  
He followed Gaby back to the reception.   
The lady smiled at him warmly.   
“I get the other room, you have available!” Gaby chimed, but the receptionist gave Solo a questioning look.   
Solo could see in the corner of his eye Illya tense up. He probably expected that Solo would convince the German woman to share a room at least with Solo or maybe he had hoped Gaby wanted to share it with him?  
“Yes, she will have the other room you suggested!”   
She nodded and made some notes. “Of course! It’s a very lovely room and your sister will like it!”   
“Hey! I’m right here! I can make my own decision!” Gaby glared at the woman, who was apperantly called Becky. At least that’s what her name plate said.  
Solo tried to get them checked in as fast as possible.   
He could feel Illya getting agitated and Gaby got frustrated by the receptionist’s behavior towards her.   
Finally they walked to the elevators. Gaby was murmuring something about women should stick together and no wonder that men could suppress them if stupid cows existed like that one.   
Illya to his left didn’t say much, but there was no need.   
Solo could feel the anger rolling off of him.   
That would be fun as soon as they were alone.   
Solo just hoped that Illya could hold back in front of Gaby and wait until the two men were alone.


	3. Chapter 3

The tension in the small, golden elevator was tense.   
Solo watched his partners wary. 

Peril had stood in the corner glaring and brouding silently like a volcano just about to erupt.   
His finger was the only indicator to give him away.   
As soon as he noticed Solo’s watchful eyes, he crossed his arms.   
His jaw was set hard like he was daring his new partner to say something.

Tiredly Solo sighed.   
This was going to be fun.

Gaby next to him glared at the buttons for the different floors, not quite sure which one she was supposed to press.  
Solo reached over her and pressed the button for her floor.

„Aren’t you supposed to be on another floor?“ She asked puzzled.

„Peril has to check your room for bugs!“ He stated calmly. 

Gaby frowned at him.   
„Is this really necessarily? I can do this on my own. Waverly has shown me some tricks, you know?!“

„Peril is an expert in this and he will do it in no time. Before you know it we are out of your room and you can enjoy your alone time until we meet for dinner!“

Gaby licked her lips and looked over at Illya, who had straitened up and watched the whole scene.

„Just that he can place his own bugs into my room?“ She asked, narrowing her eyes at Solo.

Solo smirked.   
She was clever, he had to give her that.

„I would never do that!“ The Russian rumbled for his defense.

„Oh, sure! You don’t have to bug my room, but you will bug me. Maybe my shoes or my hairpins?“

The Russian shifted uncomfortably with his feet.

„Your shoes won’t be a good idea. Women shoes can get lost too easy!“ He said flatly. 

She huffed at him. 

„So the ring is not enough for you?“ Gaby hissed. 

Peril’s eyes widened slightly and his mouth just opened for another reply, but Solo interrupted them.

„Speaking of which! You can’t wear an engagement ring on our mission!“ He held out his hand for Gaby to put the ring in there, but she baked away, clutching her hand with the ring.

„It’s not an engagement ring….it’s my great aunts gift for me when she died.“ 

„It’s family heirloom“ Illya helped her and Gaby nodded quickly. 

Solo watched his new partners carefully.   
He knew, he was pushing Illya further over the edge and if Gaby was without the ring, he wasn’t sure what the Russian would do.

He sighed heavily.   
„Keep the ring, but stick to one story. I don’t want people to get suspicious!“ 

Gaby nodded shortly and Solo noticed the small smile on her lips as she left the elevator for her room.

Solo looked at Illya, who looked clearly relieved.

„You did that on purpose!“ The Russian whispered and pushed past him. 

Solo straightened his jacket and followed his camarades down the hallway to Gaby’s room.  
The room wasn’t far from the elevator. 

Quickly she opened the door and Illya stepped in.   
He was quick.  
When he emerged, he stopped in the door, towering over her.

„If you don’t want room, you can stay with us. We sleep on couch!“ He tried one last time. 

Gaby gave him a small smile and squeezed past him. 

„Thank you for the offer, Kuryakin! But I’m absolute fine! See you at seven!“   
She left the two men standing alone in the hallway.

„I don’t like this!“ Illya grumbled as they took the elevator to their floor.

„I know!“ 

„This is stupid! You let her take room so far away from us? What if something happens? She is not experienced spy! This is reckless! This is not proper spy work, Cowboy!“ Illya growled and balled his fists. 

Solo pinched the bridge of his nose.  
„Peril! Let her enjoy her freedom! She needs this! You have enough time to fuss over her“

The Russian stared at him.

Just then the elevator doors opened and Solo stepped out of the small space.   
Happy to get away from the Russian, who was clearly about to explode.

„Relax Peril, she will be fine. Take a shower, go for a swim. I heard they have a huge pool“ He said turning to his new partner, who hadn’t moved and still stared at him.   
„But please leave the hotel room as it is. We have to stay here for a couple more days and I don’t want attention drawn to us!“   
This said he turned and walked to his room.

He knew the Russian would behave.

His room wasn’t far from Illya’s.   
The suite was designed in the finest things the market could offer these days and a big fruit basket greeted him as he entered his room.   
It was more like an appartement and easily could have accommodated Gaby as well.  
He shared the concern Illya had appointed, but there was also a part of him that felt guilty.   
It had been his fault.   
He had dragged the German woman into this and hell this life they had, wasn’t cupcakes and ponies.   
He was aware that Gaby hadn’t had the perfect life either, but this was nothing he wished on anybody.   
If he could give her a slice of normality he would do it.   
He would keep her away from the harsh reality as long as he could.

On the small mahagoni couchtable was a message from Becky waiting for him.   
Telling him she was off work around eight in the evening and she would check on him if everything was to his liking.

A small smile played along his lips and he stepped out on his very own balcony.   
The view was incredible and as he watched a flock of birds raise into the sky, he hoped Waverly was sure what he was doing with their new team.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I‘m sorry that it took me so long :) Hope you enjoy reading this part and I‘m excited what will come next :)

Gaby had been happy as she had closed the door behind her two partners.   
It felt good to be in control and to be alone for a while.   
Her room was small, but clean. It had just enough space for a bed and a warderobe.   
To her dismay there was no liquor storage or a radio.   
Maybe she could smuggle a bottle away from Solo’s room.   
She had unpacked all her wonderful clothes.   
More than she ever had possessed. 

Then she had taken a long, hot shower and was just done with applying makeup when there was a knock at her door.   
Without thinking she opened the door and immediately took a step back.

„Never open door before checking who it is!“ The Russian rumbled as he squeezed past her into the room.   
He looked around.   
His eyes stopped at the blue summer dress layed out on her bed and his head snapped back to her.   
She closed the door slowly. 

„You’re not dressed!“ He blurted out.

Gaby cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms over her towel.   
It was just in time as she felt the towel’s edge slip.

„You’re quite a genius!“ She sighed, tightening her grip on the towel.   
The Russian’s ears turned slightly pink.

„Did Solo send you?“ Casually she walked over to the bathroom.   
Out of sight of the Russian she let the towel fall to the floor and put on panties and the beautiful laced bra.

„Can you hand me the dress?“ She pocked her head out of the bathroom and Illya visibly jumped.   
He handed her the dress with his eyes trained on the floor.   
She couldn’t help but smile at his sudden shyness. 

„Would you mind helping me with the zipper?“ His eyes darted up and there was a slight pink shade on his cheeks.   
It excited her to see him like that.

„Sure!“ He pressed out and Gaby took the dress from his hands. 

„Just give me a minute!“ Quickly she disappeared and stepped into the dress.   
It was a really nice one and Gaby thanked Solo in her thoughts for picking it.   
He had helped her to find suitable dresses.   
After the whole ordeal with her father and the Vinciguerras he had taken her shopping. It had been a fun afternoon and for once she had forgotten the whole mission.   
She never had thought she would wear so many dresses, but here she went.

Gaby looked at herself in the mirror and a small smile appeared on her face.

„Illya!“ She called and the Russian appeared behind her.   
His eyes widened as he saw her, but he composed himself quickly and stepped behind her.  
She could feel the heat of his hands seeping through the delicate fabric of her dress as he touched her.   
He zipped the dress up, but she could see his lips form a tight line as he saw the huge bruise. 

She had been shocked herself as she had seen it in the mirror earlier.   
It blossomed dark purple in the middle of her back and looked awful. 

Carefully his fingers trailed over the huge bruise.   
Leaving a warm and tingling sensation behind.

“It doesn’t hurt!” She lied. 

Gaby didn’t know why she needed to tell him this.   
Something in her wanted to comfort him.   
Their eyes met in the mirror.   
It was briefly.   
But her stupid heart fluttered like a crazy bird.  
“We should go… Solo is probably waiting in the lobby!” Illya turned and Gaby felt the immediate coldness as his hands left her.

Illya had been right.   
The American waited for them already in one of the many plush armchairs, which were scattered across the huge hotel lobby.   
When his partners stepped out of the elevator he looked up from a magazine.   
He gave them that weird look that Gaby had already noticed on him a couple of times, but it was so fleeting, she thought she had imagined it.  
Illya followed close behind her.   
So close she could feel the heat radiating from him, but still far enough to not raise suspicion.

Elegantly Solo stood up and buttoning up his jacket.   
“Hungry Cathrine?” He called and offered her his arm.   
She gave him her most dazzling smile and looped her arm in his.  
“Show me what Istanbul has to offer my dear brother!” Gaby chimed and ignored the huff of Illya just behind her.

Istanbul was busy as the team strolled through the streets.   
There were a lot of people and Gaby’s eyes grew big as she looked around in wonder.   
Solo’s arm was her only guide as the walked through the mass of people.   
Illya on her other side took care that none walked into the little mechanic.   
She tripped several times on the uneven cobblestones, but luckily Solo’s arm kept her from skinning her knees.

Solo led them to a small lovely restaurant in a backstreet.   
Away from the busy city life.   
He knew the place from a previous mission, but the owners had changed and he wondered what had happened to the lovely couple.

Napoleon ordered quickly and to his amusement Peril didn’t mind him doing so.   
The Russian was busy listening to Gaby, who asked a lot of question about the city and Peril was eager to tell her his stories.   
Most of them were not true, but Gaby seemed not to care.   
She asked back, raised an eyebrow now and then and her eyes twinkled when she could shot back a fact.   
Illya on the other hand was the absolute story teller and skilled countered her facts.

Napoleon watched his team in amusement.   
For once they looked carefree, mocking each other and even laughed.   
They all enjoyed the food and once again Illya started a story about a monument just across the street.  
Gaby took a zip from her wine and tipped her glass toward the Russian. 

„You know the world was not built by Russians!“ She said lifting an eyebrow.   
Illya bowed his head, a small smile on his lips.

„They like to think that, Catherine!“ The Russian’s smile was gone and Solo earned another glare from Peril.   
He chose to ignore it and stood up.

„If you two may excuse me. I have an appointment back at the hotel. I can trust you Alexei to bring my sister back to her room?“  
Illya nodded quickly and the American left them with the rest of their dinner.

Gaby watched her partner disappear down the street.   
She was certain his leaving had something to do with a girl called Becky and she rolled her eyes about the American.

Illya glanced at the little mechanic beside him as she took another zip from her wine.   
He didn’t drink on missions.   
He liked his mind to be clear, but that German woman made it really hard for him to focus.  
Especially now when the soft light of the evening fell on her face, highlighting her cheekbones and the soft curve of her lips.   
The bruises were almost gone, but he could map them blindly and there was rage boiling inside of him for the person that had done this to her.

It was growing darker and some restaurants and venders lit up lanterns, which were illuminating the street.   
Gaby beside him pointed at some ornaments across the street.   
“They are clearly not Russian, Illya!” He cocked his head to the side and started to tell her another story, while they enjoyed the rest of their dinner.

It was dark when they eventually left the restaurant.   
The streets were mostly empty and they walked slowly towards their hotel.   
None was in a hurry and Illya enjoyed the alone time he had left with Gaby.   
She was walking so close, he could feel the heat from her body and occiasionally her hand brushed his side.   
He dared another glance at her.   
She seemed to be lost in thoughts and a soft smile played on her lips. 

“So Mr. KGB no more stories for tonight?“ She teased him as they walked down another narrow alleyway.

„No! Storytime is over!“ He rumbled and stopped as she walked in front of him. 

She looked up at him through her thick lashes, crossing her arms in front of her.   
„Oh common, don’t be such a bad sport!“   
He just opened his mouth to reply something, when there was movement in the corner of his eyes.   
Illya grabbed her arms and pulled her into a side street.  
Gaby yelped in surprise.   
He slammed her harder than he had intended to into the wall and before she could say more he clasped his hand over her mouth.  
He could feel her hot breath on his hand.  
Illya leaned down closely to her. 

„Let me talk! Don’t move!“ He snarled into her ear and she nodded quickly.   
As he released her, he quickly turned around, blocking the three lads view on her.

She had to catch herself for not falling to the ground when Illya suddenly let her go.   
Her head hurt from the slam into the wall.   
She winced as she touched the bump forming on the back of her head.   
Illya towered in front of her, so it was quite impossible for her to see the three men walking towards them.   
The bump was quickly forgotten, when Illya spoke to the men in another language.  
How many languages did he actually speak?

She listened to them, trying to figure out what was going on.   
The three men laughed and then finally left.   
Gaby released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

Illya turned and the fire in his eyes let her shrink back.   
He sighed, massaged the bridge of his nose and stepped towards her.   
„You okey?“ His accent was heavy and Gaby gave him a smile.   
„The wall is still standing“ 

He looked her up and down and then his fingers were in her hair.   
She wanted to take a step back, but the wall was just behind her, blocking her exit.   
Illya made a dissetisfacional tone as his fingers touch the bump on her head.   
Gaby winced and grabbed his arms. 

„You know before you touch a woman’s hair you should …“ She didn’t get to finish as there was a commotion in the Main Street.   
Illya swore under his breath and grabbed her arm.

She had to run to keep up with him as his strides were to big for her short legs.   
His grip around her arm was like steel as he dragged her down the back alley in no time.   
Gaby glanced back as they rounded another corner. She could see three dark figures following them.

„I think your friends are following us!“ She panted.

„Not my friends!“ He shot back, pulling her in another alleyway. 

He was now nearly running and Gaby’s feet sometimes didn’t even touch the ground as they ran down the streets.   
They came to a skidding halt as at the end of the street two figures appeared.   
„What are we going to do, Illya?“ She whispered, trying to hide the bubbling up panic.   
He backed up, taking her with him and they were again in the other street, walking down in a brisk pace.

„We should split up. So they don’t know who they want to follow and we could lose them more easily!“ She suggested, taking another look over her shoulder.

„No!“ Illya growled like he didn’t want to argue about it.

„Don’t be stupid! Every agent does that to lose…“

„I said no!“ He interupted her with a growl and pulled her into another side street, which was more lively than the others. 

The street shops were still open and lots of tourists and locals strolled from shop to shop.   
They walked right into the mass of people.   
„Il-Alexey! You stupid stubborn Russian!“ She hissed.   
It was hard to keep up with him as other people pressed against them.   
With a hard pull she freed herself from him.   
He whirled around, his eyes widening. 

„See you at the hotel!“ Gaby mouthed and before Illya could react she was gone. 

She left the busy street quickly behind her, waving her way between people and looking for someone that might follow her.   
The only thing was, she didn’t know how they looked like.   
Back in East Germany she had done that mostly every day, running away from the Stasi or some creep guy.   
She always had gotten away.

Gaby walked down another street, taking a turn and walked in the direction, where she thought the hotel must be.   
But with every turn she grew more confused as the hotel never came.  
Gaby turned into another street, but it was a dead end.   
She sighed in frustration and turned only to nearly bump into a man. 

He grinned at her, showing two rows of yellow teeth.  
He was lean and wore a moth bitten suit.   
There was a scar on his left cheek. He said something in a drifferent language and Gaby backed away a few steps.

„Ah, don’t be like that love! The Russian didn’t want to share you, but look at that, I found you on my own!“ He grinned again, taking two steps towards her.   
Gaby batted her lashes at him and smiled. 

„Well, hello handsome!“ She grooned and played with a hairstrand.   
The man was now just inches away and leaned down to her.   
Greedily he let his hand ran down her arm. It was a wonder he wasn’t drooling.

What came next took him by surprise as Gaby raised her knee fast and hard into his groin.   
The man doubled over, trying to grab her, but the little mechanic was faster and ran.

Eventually she found the hotel, swearing to herself she wouldn’t tell Illya nor Solo as she took the elevator to her room.   
Of course Illya was waiting for her.   
He got up from her bed as she entered the room. 

„This was very unprofessional!“ He growled, walking toward her, pointing his finger at her.   
She glared at him. 

„Unprofessional was only the fact that you wouldn’t let go of me. If you haven’t noticed before I am a grown woman and an agent like you or Solo!“ She tried to brush past him, but Illya grabbed her arms and once again she was backed up against a wall. 

Gaby was fully aware of his body pressing against her, locking her in place. 

„You are not spy yet. Just because of one mission“ Illya rumbled, his face just inches away from hers. 

„I get it Illya. I’m not worthy of this job. I’m a liability to you and Solo!“ She spat at him and he let her go like he had just burnt his fingers on her. 

„I did not say that!“ He pressed out, his eyes wide in shock.

„No you didn’t, but you let me know with everything you do!“ She snapped and stomped into the bathroom. 

Illya followed her. 

„Gaby…!“ 

„Leave me alone, Illya! I get it!“ Gaby didn’t look up as she searched for the pins in her hair and laid them neatly next to the sink. 

Gaby felt tears well up in her eyes and she quickly blinked them away.   
She never had been someone, who easily cried.   
The little mechanic kept her head bent down as she searched for the last of the pins.   
She felt him step closer, hesitating.  
Gaby didn’t want him to see her cry that would make him even more think she wasn’t for this job.

„I’ll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast!“ She said tiredly, running her fingers through her hair.   
She winced as her fingers brushed over the bump on her head. 

„Just let me look at your head!“ He took her hands gently away.   
His fingers were featherlight as he examined the bump.   
Every touch sent an electric jolt through her.

„It will hurt tomorrow a little, but you should be fine!“ He grumbled and stepped back. 

„Thank you. See you tomorrow!“ Gaby said with her eyes still trained on the sink. 

„Gaby…I…!“ He tried again, but she stopped him right there. 

„Good night Illya!“ She heard him leave and she crumbled to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Solo sat in one of the luxurious armchairs in his suite and read the morning newspaper.   
The morning sun shone through the tall windows giving the suite a golden glow.  
The oppulent breakfast had been delivered minutes ago and he was basically just waiting for his partners to arrive.

There was a firm knock and Gaby entered the suite.   
She stopped in the threshold.   
The German woman wore already a dress and a hat worthy for the racehorse track.   
Good, she had read the file.

Even though the huge glasses hid her beautiful eyes very well, Solo knew something was up.   
She looked tired and her whole body language yelled to leave her alone.

„Well, you were right. I should have moved in with you!“ She breathed, taking in the glamor of his suite. 

Solo shrugged and buried his nose behind the pages. 

„Who listens these days to an American“ He scoffed, watching her cross the room to the breakfast table.

„Is this all for us?“ She asked amazed and looked back at him. 

She had taken off her glasses and he could see clearly now that her eyes looked a little puffy.  
He opened his mouth to answer her, but she cut him off right there.

„No don’t ask! I had a terrible night. My neighbors are taking their honeymoon way to serious and the other couple yelled at each other as soon as the others were done! So you have been right!“ She growled and grabbed a strawberry. 

„You know I’m pretty sure Illya has some room for you“ He teased, but she only huffed and murmured something in German before she dissappeared on the balcony.

What did the Russian do?  
He left him just for a few hours alone with her and she was like they had broken up or something.

Just in that moment his Russian partner entered the suite.   
He looked tired as well and kinda like he had a bad conscience.

„Morning Peril! How did you sleep?“ Solo asked, watching his partner closely. 

He didn’t miss Illya looking around the suite.   
His eyes stopped on the little mechanic on the balcony.   
There it was.   
Peril‘s whole body stiffened.

„Okey, tell me. What did you do to her?“

The Russian’s head snapped around to him.

„Nothing!“ He blurted out.

Busted.

Solo rose his eyebrow, waiting, but it didn’t come.   
He decided to let it slide just for now. 

After the most awkward breakfast Solo had ever attended they took a car to the race track.   
It had been a very quiet ride.   
Gaby had fidged with her dress, her hat and her hair while Illya had stared out the window.   
Solo on the other hand had been stuck between the two.   
The tension in the car could have been cut with a knife.   
But Solo wasn’t stupid to address the issue now.   
In front of the driver even though he apparently spoke only Turkish. 

Solo looked around the race track and watched the people gathering here.   
It was quite an event and people walked around looking nice.   
The women with their hats and the gentlemen groomed nicely eager to make a fortune today.

Solo had placed his bets and the tickets were safely in the pocket of his jacket.   
As he watched the people around him his eyes every now and then returned to the Russian next to him.  
Illya had started to tap his finger against his tigh.   
Solo knew the Russian wasn’t watching the crowd around them.   
The icy blue eyes followed Gaby, who had excused herself and stood now close to the horse track.   
She looked lovely in her dress and Solo had to compliment himself for picking that dress for her.   
The poor German girl hadn’t known how to shop for herself.   
Besides it had been fun to go shopping for her and the lack of the Russian’s fashion comments had made the whole afternoon more enjoyable.

„Whatever you did Peril, you should apologize“ Solo advised under his breath and looked around. 

He could feel the glare on him, but he didn’t care. 

„I didn’t…“

„Sometimes it doesn’t matter“ The American looked at the tall Russian, whose eyes flew once again over his shoulder to the little mechanic.

„It’s none of your business!“ The Russian growled at him. 

Solo rose an eyebrow at his partner.   
He was just about to throw back a witty comment, when he felt an arm loop around his.

„Dear brother… could we now watch the horses?“ Gaby batted her lashes at him and Solo gave her an indearing smile. 

„Of course! I hope my horse wins today! Because I have my little luck charm with me!“ He shot another look at Peril, who ignored him. 

Solo led her to the VIP lounge Waverly had gotten them into to watch the race.   
Illya followed them close behind. 

They kept up their charade during the whole race.   
Gaby was animatedly following it and watched closely through her binoculars.   
Solo pointed out some traits of the horses and explained to her a few things like a big brother would do.   
Even Peril pushed away their differences and acted his part of his longtime best friend.  
They both knew, they were being watched.

After the second race Solo leaned down to Gaby’s ear and whispered. 

“Countess Mcbarren is watching us for a while and might come over any minute now. She loves tragic stories and I guess our tear jerking story about our parents dying and a brother afraid to lose his only sister will appease her greatly! Can you handle it?” 

Gaby lowered her binoculars, looking into Solo’s eyes.   
At least he was trusting her with spy work.

“Can you bring me a glass of that champagne?” She asked clearly. 

“I think orange juice will do for you sister!” He smirked and kissed her lightly on the cheek, leaving her to watch the third race to get started.

Gaby didn’t need to wait long as she felt a figure stepping next to her on the balcony shortly after Solo and Illya had left her.   
She ignored the countess, acting like she was truly interested in the race below them.

“Your first time?” The countess high pitched voice hurt her ears. 

She didn’t lower the binoculars as she answered. 

“My brother finally agreed to take me with him!” 

“It’s very nice of your brother. He has a lucky hand in picking the right horse!” The countess moved closer and Gaby could smell the awfully sweet perfume waving off of her.

“We breed horses. It wouldn’t be good if he didn’t know what he has to look for!” Gaby looked at the older woman and smiled sweetly. 

She could feel Illya’s eyes on her.   
That idiot probably wanted her to fail, she huffed frustrated.

“Well that explains a lot” The countess took a long zip of her champagne flute. 

“It is really nice to have another woman up here. Not that I don’t appreciate the men up here. But their talk gets boring!” The countess smiled at her, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“I’m just glad to finally get out of the estate. My brother is just so overprotective… since…” She let her smile wobble and the older lady paused, waiting for her to continue.

“Never mind!” Gaby sighed and turned back to the race, where Solo’s horse had won again. 

Damn that American really knew how to place his bets.

“What is it dear?” The countess asked softly, touching her shoulder. 

“I don’t want to bother you…”

“Oh please tell!”

“Our parents died in a car accident a couple years back. It’s been only my brother and me. He is scared to lose me too… so he gets a little overprotective!” The lady touched her heart with her hand, which was decorated with opulent rings.

“This is so tragic!” The countess breathed.

“I wanted to go to a ball, while we are here. I heard there are so many beautiful ones, but he won’t let me… He said I have to find a chaperone first. It’s impossible. I don’t know anyone. But you know it is okay… at least I can see the horse race!” Gaby smiled at the woman sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

“Excellent work Teller!” Solo grinned at her, stepping to the drinking cabinet and pouring himself a drink. 

Gaby let herself fall into one of the plush couches of Solo’s suite.   
She smiled satisfied to herself.   
She was officially invited to the ball they had wanted to get in and the countess had even invited her to her estate. 

“Don’t you think so Peril?” Solo asked as he handed Gaby her drink, which she had earned. 

The two agents looked over at their partner leaning against the wall, looking glum.

“Good work!” He rasped, crossing his arms.

Gaby rolled her eyes at him. 

“I’m sorry, did I act unprofessional?” She hissed and Illya’s head snapped up, glaring at her.

“Did not say that!” His accent was thick and his gaze burning.

“You surely act like it!” She spat back all fire and ready for a fight.

“Does anyone tell me what’s going on?” Solo interrupted them, but was ignored by both parties. 

Illya had pushed himself off the wall.   
It had taken his long legs just a few strides to stand in the middle of the suite.   
Gaby on the other hand had drowned her drink quickly, jumping up.   
Now they were an arms length apart.   
Glaring at eachother.

“The KGB poster boy thinks I’m not cut out for spy work!” She snarled her brown eyes sparkling. 

“I. DID. NOT. SAY. THAT!” Illya gritted between his teeth, pronouncing every word. 

Gaby cocked an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

“You are just inexperienced. You need to…where did you get that?” The sudden shift in his voice threw her off and she looked at the giant Russian confused. 

She was about to take a step back and pull down the sleeve of her dress, but he was much faster.   
Gaby had no chance to hide it.   
Illya’s long fingers wrapped gently around her left arm.   
With his other hand he pushed up the sleeve, which was suppose to hide it from her partners.   
All three agents stared at three finger shaped bruises wrapped around her upper arm.   
They were dark and screamed for attention.   
Well, they got that. 

“Nothing” She blurted out, trying to free her arm, but Illya wasn’t having it. 

His fingers were like a vice around her arm.

“Doesn’t look like it!” His fingers felt cool on her skin.

“Gaby?” She felt the American’s eyes on her. “Did Illya?” The Russian’s head snapped around to the American his mouth opening to respond to the accusation.

“No!” She blurted. 

Both men watched her.   
Their eyes heavy on her.

“All right, I got cornered last night. When Illya and I separated. He… he grasped me harder than I thought”, Illya shot her a worried look, “I got away!” 

She rolled her eyes at him.

“I said was not good idea!” Illya murmured, turning her arm to get a closer look at the bruise.

Before Gaby nor Illya could pick up the fight from the night before Solo chimed in. 

“Well, I see Gabs needs some self defense lessons, don’t you think my Russian comrade?” He gave Illya one of his dazzling smiles.

“What a coincidence that Peril is the perfect teacher. Why don’t you change into some sports wear and we start training right away?” Gaby gave him a short nod and wanted to walk away, but Illya wasn’t ready to let her arm go.

“She doesn’t need to change. She will have to fight in dresses like this one. Better get used to it!” The giant Russian mumbled and Solo nodded.

„Well then let’s get started!“ Solo winked at Gaby and she couldn’t help but smile herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Well another... of course Uncle fic, but hey who is to blame. I really like this movie and their characters and I know I am not alone. Although I’m waiting impatiently for a sequel....  
Leave comments if you like and just enjoy reading :)


End file.
